


Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel (June 20th)

by arlum42



Series: Faberry Week 2012 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlum42/pseuds/arlum42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel dyes her hair blue to match Quinn and earns a lesson on the difference between "skank" and "goth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel (June 20th)

June 20th – Theme – Skank Quinn and Goth Rachel  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What the," Quinn said as she opened her door.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sliding past her into the hallway.

"What did you do to your hair?" Quinn said, reaching out to grab a lock of Rachel's newly dyed blue hair.

"It's just streaks, geez. I wanted to be like you, you know? So you'd feel more comfortable around me." Rachel turned around and headed towards Quinn's bedroom.

"You mean like this?" Quinn asked, pointing to her hair when they were seated on her bed. "This is pink. It's not like blue stripes. That's… goth. I've told you millions of times now, Rach. I'm part of the Skanks group."

"I don't get the difference."

Quinn sighed at her girlfriend's non-existent knowledge of anything other than singing and acting or a combination of the two, and then proceeded to explain. "Tina is goth… ish. You know, black clothes, dark makeup. All of those. Skank is… for lack of a better term "white trash". I guess you could say… promiscuous?"

At that Rachel jumped off the bed. "Promiscuous?" she shouted. "Quinn Fabray, if you're cheating on me you better tell me right now!"

"Are you kidding? Of course not!" Quinn replied quickly and got off the bed. She wrapped her arms around the other girl. "I'd never do that to you! That Quinn Fabray is gone forever. Dead." She leaned in to kiss Rachel but Rachel pulled away. "Promise," Quinn said. "Okay?" she made the face Rachel just couldn't resist.

"Fine," Rachel muttered, but she didn't pull away when Quinn kissed her again.

"It's just a thing, this whole Skanks business. I just need a change. I need to feel free. When I have pink hair and an "I don't give a fuck" attitude people treat me different. Like, I suddenly have this power. I like you the way you are, though. You don't need to change for me, Rach."

"I guess. I'm kind of getting sick of the whole dark clothes thing, to be honest. I just can't perform when I look like I've just arrived from a funeral. It limits me, you know? Wardrobe has lots to do with appearance and therefore with performing, Quinn."

By the last sentence Rachel's voice had gone back to its usual lecture mode and Quinn knew things were okay.

"Just one thing. We're getting rid of the blue tomorrow morning," Quinn said.

Rachel's gaze dropped to the ground.

"What?"

"I… I accidently used one that doesn't really… come off. Well, not easily, anyway."

"Oh, Rachel," Quinn sighed, but, like every dorky thing Rachel did this was adorable and she couldn't help laughing, which only annoyed Rachel and only made Quinn laugh even more.

They were an odd pair, but it made them special. Plus, life was never boring.


End file.
